worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-11 Gladius
Background As part of the look for a more capable battloid like design, the Gladius took elements of the VF-1 in a smaller format. Adding close combat blades as well as multiple lasers and the ability to carry a gunpod, this unit could rival the venerable Spartan for close combat mecha warfare. As such it was built in decent numbers with many being taken to Tirol with the REF Model Type - MBR-11 Gladius Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 375 Arms - 165 CADS - 100 Hands - 90 Missile Pods - 75 Legs - 225 Feet - 125 Tri-laser - 30 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 136kph/85mph Leaping - 5m unassisted, 12m with a running start Range - 250 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cell Statistics Height - 30ft (9.1m) Width - 18ft (5.5m) Weight - 18 tons PS - 40 robotic, Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Tri-Laser Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Disruptor Missile Pods (Later replced by a traditional micro-missile launcher) Primary Purpose - sensro disruption Range - 2000m Damage - No physical damage per se. Releases and ECM cloud with a diameter of 600m. Roll percentile on the following table: 01-20 all systems operational, 21-30 all sensors lost -4 to initiative and no internal lighting, 31-40 targeting system and hud are lost mecha or weapon bonuses are also lost, 41-50 radar/sonar lost, 51-60 all optics lost normal sight only -4 strike/parry and dodge, 61-70 all communications lost, 71-80 all external lighting systems are out, 81-90 pilot must operate by control board lights/emergency lights and touch -1 -1 strike/parry/dodge and -20% to all piloting rolls, 91-00 one secondary weapon system down or -1 attack and -25% to speed if no secondary weapon systems Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-20 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 total, 10 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Note - The disuptor missiles end up being a failure and are eventually replaced with more traditional micro missile launchers. Weapon Type - CADS (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 5d6+punch damage armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Pods (Replaces Disruptor launchers) Primary Purpose - anit-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-20 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 total, 10 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat elite +15% to piloting skill rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6, Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ